1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device including a pair of transistors having a common channel region and to a method of making the same. More particularly, it relates to a semiconductor device including two transistors having a common channel region, which will be useful particularly for constituting an exclusive-OR gate, and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To constitute an exclusive-OR gate, a logic circuit comprising the combination of a plurality of field effect transistors has been employed in the past as described, for example, in "Design of CMOS VLSI" published by Baifukan, April, 1989, page 19. The field effect transistors used in this instance are discrete transistor elements each having different source/drain regions and a different channel region, and are electrically connected with one another by wirings.
However, when the logic circuit is formed by connecting the discrete field effect transistors by the wirings as described above, it involves a problem that the overall occupied area becomes so great that the elements cannot be integrated with a high density.